


Two Feet to Six

by Haedonrocks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Doof is a good friend and will always help Perry, Perry is also a therapist, big platypus, he carries the boys like babies, it's very cute, perry is now six feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: He would just call it a thank you. Other times it was a way to show who was really the stronger one here, though it was cheating when you ask your nemesis to make a ray gun that makes him grow in height so he could carry his boys like how they carry him.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Two Feet to Six

“Perry is a sweet loving platypus. What else can I say?” Phineas says to Ferb, talking right after their invention had disappeared right before their mom and sister walked in to see nothing. Just a typical day for the platypus. Though Doof’s inators are getting more serious each day, maybe he just needs someone to talk to. Never or less, it’s a great day to start it off with spending some time with his boys. “I mean, he’s small, yes, but I would say that he’s getting a bit taller.”

“A bit taller?” Perry whispers to him, trying not to reveal himself with the others. “I think you’ve mistaken my height.” 

“So you're getting shorter?” He jokes, making him and Ferb snickering. 

Perry rolls his eyes. “You really need better jokes than that, I’m getting bored here.” 

“Oh don’t be like that Perry. You’re cute when you're short and it’s easier to carry you.” He holds him under the platypus’s front arms, rising him up. “Very light too.” 

“So what exactly are you saying? That me being short is better than trying to be a little taller?” He asks, thinking if he should get offended by that. 

“It’s just facts Perry. No matter what, you are going to be the shortest one in the family.” Phineas puts Perry down and walks to the door with Ferb to go outside. The platypus, who stayed outside, did get a bit angry about what he said. Of course he’s the shortest, there’s no platypus in the world that could be a lot bigger than a full size human. Unless he could change that. Now thinking about it, maybe he can. He knows that his boys won’t help him, but Doof on the other hand could. Even if they are nemesis, they’re best friends. They do things for each other.

“Heh, I think it’s time for you to be the shortest ones Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.” He spoke to himself, giving a grin before walking inside with the others.  
______________________________________________________________________________

At six, he lied to his boys that he had a mission to do and was ordered to go straight to his nemesis liar to stop and foil his plans when he just really needed Doof’s help with an invention he had on his mind that could change his life. At DEI, he flies into the balcony in his jetpack and lands on the floor. From there, he walks around to find Doof. The scientist was in the kitchen eating spaghetti until he saw Perry in surprise. “Perry the platypus!? You came back!?” He stood up in fear. He was scared because Perry had already destroyed his inator today and thought that he wasn’t coming back. So was this serious? 

“Yeah I thought I could come by here again.” Perry shyly says, sitting on the chair. 

“Oh, well do you want some spaghetti? I got a whole pot over there for you.” Doof offers. 

“No thanks, I already ate.” Perry declines, patting his belly. It became awkward for him when the two don't talk anymore, although Doof didn’t know what to say at this point. “The reason why I came here is because…..” He really couldn’t say it, either it was embarrassing or how Doof will react to this. “This is the first time I’ve said this but, can you help me build an inator?” 

Doof’s eyes were wide in shock after hearing those words coming out of his nemesis. He thought that his only job was to destroy them, not build one. Did something serious happen to him really badly that he’s decided to build an inator? “I...ummm...don’t know what to say.” His face was all red since he’s never heard those words come out of the platypus for months. With a sigh, he sits down on the chair, pushing his plate away. “Can you explain why you need help? Not to make you angry of course, it’s just that I would have never expected you to need my help.” 

“It’s...complicated.” He said, not trying to describe his boys.” But I want to know if you can make me taller with an inator. You can design it and I’ll build it with you.” 

“Taller?” He crosses his arms and leans back in the chair as he thought about it. “Okay yes but….is it because you hate being short? I’m really sorry if you think of that and all of those names I called you.” 

“Names? What names?” Perry asks, not even remembering Doof doing that. 

“You don’t remember? Those times when I would make fun of your height and how my traps were small enough for you.” He explains wondering if Perry has amnesia. “I even used a ruler on you and calculated your height as two feet so I could make jokes about that. How do you not remember all of that?”

Perry shrugs. “Maybe I wasn’t listening. Look, can you help me or not?” He was starting to lose his patience.

“Sure, I’ll help. But we have to destroy it too after the deal is done. Just as a routine.” He stood up again and walked with Perry to his lab where he got some blank pieces of paper and some pencils. “So how tall are you planning to be?” 

Perry didn’t get that far. He was mostly thinking about if Doof was going to say yes or no. “Hmmm, how about…..six feet?” 

“Six as in additional or in total?” That question made Perry go back to thinking. He really didn’t want to be that tall, just enough to be stronger to carry his boys like their parents did. 

“Just six feet in total. Can we also make this quick? I don’t want the agency to know about this.” He says, trying to get Doof to work faster. It was a rule from the agency not to help work with an evil scientist on inators because one: it shows that their traitors, and two: he can’t let his boys get to bed before he shows him his new height. 

“Just give it some time. I’m not a fast building machine here unlike Norm.” Doof sighs and continues his work. If he wanted Perry to be quick, then it has to be a ray gun instead of a giant laser machine. “You know, this is an abnormal request you're giving me. Couldn’t you make me build an inator to make you rich, fly, or be invisible? What do you plan to do with this?” 

“Let’s just say that there are some people who I need to repay.” He said, hopping and sitting on Doof’s shoulder, placing his elbow on his head. “And trust me, they are going to be surprise.”

“Right.” Doof said, finishing up the touches of his inator. “Now that I got the blueprints, let’s build this baby.” He got up from his chair and onto the workshop. Perry walks with him until he stops midway, turning to Perry. “There’s no backstory to this, is there?” The platypus smiles and shakes his head. “Very well. It saves time I guess.” 

And with that, the two began to work on the ray gun that was supposed to grow people in height. Doof even added a weight modification to change their weight from fat to thin or the other way around. He built and connected the wires from the inside while Perry, standing on the desk, does the outside cover. “I knew I could trust you with this.” He said, patting Doof’s back.

“From all of those times you helped me, I owe you a few. This is just the beginning.” He pets Perry’s fur right after he finishes the ray gun. “It’s done.” He got out of his chair and examined his ray gun. “With this, you can make things taller and smaller. I’ll call it…..The Sizeinator” 

It didn’t sound like a bad name for Perry. He also couldn’t wait for Doof to make him bigger. “Good, make me taller.” 

“What? I need to test it first before I use it on you. It’s one of the first rules when trying out an inator.” He points out, wanting his platypus to be safe. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Perry blushes, knowing how much Doof cares about him. “And that’s why you are my doof. Also if you need someone to talk to you, I can be a therapist for you.”

“You’re a therapist too?” Doof asks, never knowing that Perry had multiple jobs. 

“Yeah. I’ve been trained to fight evil while I learned how to comfort others in tight situations. Wanted to do that for a long time.” Perry had always loved to think about taking a session with Doof about his problems, listening to his backstories while letting him pet his fur. He thought it could be very soothing for the two of them. “I just think that maybe you could use some comforting from the best platypus the OWCA can give you.”

Doof’s face was red again, feeling like he might cry if he kept thinking about it more. “Thank you very much. I’ll put up a time and day and call you the first thing in the morning.” Back to the subject, he aims his ray gun at an apple that was on the table in the middle of the room. With a beam, it grew to a great size. It even destroyed the table. “Yes! It works!” He cheers as Perry celebrates. 

“Okay. Now it’s my turn.” He said, standing a few feet back away from Doof. “Hit me with the beam.” Doof takes a deep breath, hoping that it will work on a living person, or animal on this occasion.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad.” Phineas says right as he and Ferb were going to their room for bed. “I swore that mac and cheese tasted different from before. Was it a different recipe?” He asks his step brother who shrugs. “Yeah, we’ll never know.” They got into their beds. “Say, has Perry come home yet?” They look around to find no sign of the platypus anywhere. “Must be at work still. Do you think we could stay up late again?” Ferb went to this stare, telepathically communicating with him. “Yeah, Perry would get angry with us for doing that.” As he was about to turn off the lights, there was a note right by the lamp. “What’s this?” Phineas picks up the note which was talking about coming to the lab, signed by Perry. “So Perry did come home. I wonder what he wants us for.” 

The two got out of their beds and sneakily walked out of the house where they went behind the tree where Perry had once shown them this secret elevator. It was very strange for the boys to know that there was a hidden compartment in their own tree that they always sat next to. With a secret code Perry had also given him, the doors open and the boys got in and went down. “Do you think that he’s mad about us calling him short?” Again, Ferb shrugs. 

In Perry’s lair, the boys walk around. It was still big and neat as last time they came here, but still no sign of the secret agent. “If he’s trying to scare us. He should do a lot better than this.” 

“Oh really?” Perry said from behind them, but from where he said it made the two froze. They slowly turned around, looking up at the tall platypus who looked down at them, smirking. 

“W-what...Perry?’ Phineas stutters, in awe to see his platypus bigger than him.

“I thought this should surprise you.” He said, crossing his arms. “I wanted to show you this earlier but the ray gun took too long to build.”

“What ray gun?” Phineas started to ask questions, mostly about how Perry is now a six foot platypus. 

“It’s really not a big deal, well not for me of course.” He chuckles at the end. “So remember how you said that I was going to be the shortest one in the family?” He points at himself. 

“Yes, and I said it was a fact, not take it seriously.” It was clear for Phineas that Perry did take it very seriously. “So what is your plan? Rub it in our face that your now bigger than us?”

“No, I just wanted to repay you two.” Perry says right before carrying them in his arms. “For all of those times you guys carried me.” Phineas and Ferb weren't sure how to react to this but be embarrassed that their own giant platypus was making fun of them. “So boys, were you planning to stay up late?” He asks, holding them like he was giving a hug.

“Not at all, we were just getting ready for bed.” He said, trying to get out of Perry’s grip, but failed. “Does this mean we can stay up late?” 

“Oh no. You’re going to bed on time. I’m just telling you that you’re gonna be my small boys. I could even pick you up easily when you try to sneak out, unlike last time.” He gave a short cough before glaring at Phineas.

“I just wanted to go for a walk.” Phineas defends himself. They all remember it well. The boy snuck out and decided to walk down in the neighborhood at dark. Perry woke up and realized he was missing. In fear of a kidnapping, he used his hovercar to search the whole city to find him only to spot Phineas walking back to his house. The secret agent was relieved that he was alright, but also angry that he snuck out. So what does he do? Perry grabbed his hand while using the other hand to shush him right before taking him to his bed. Then holds onto him tight so he wouldn’t let Phineas go out again. 

“A walk which scared me to death. I thought someone had kidnapped you.” He hugs them tightly. “Look, I love you guys. I don’t know what I’ll do if something bad happened to the both of you.” It made Perry sad to think about it. 

“I’m really sorry that you feel that way, I promise not to do that again.” Phineas says, promising him.

“Good, I want it to stay that way.” He takes them to his seat, although it was small for him to sit down. “Now, let me check something real quick and you two can get back to your beds.” He said, turning on his computer and looking at the security cameras. He sees the others asleep, a clear sign for the boys to get them to their beds. “Okay, they’re asleep. I want you guys to your beds. I’ll be with you soon.” He lets go of them as they walk back to the elevator. 

“Thanks. Goodnight Perry.” Phineas said right before he and Ferb went up into the elevator.

“Goodnight boys.” He goes back to the cameras to watch them go back to the house and into their beds.

“That was….something.” Phineas says, getting in bed. “I mean this was the first time Perry did something like that. What do you think, Ferb?” He turns to his step brother.

“I think he just wants to show us that he’s the one who protects us.” Ferb says, making Perry tear up. Of course he’s been there to protect them, but not for very long because of his job. But now with his boys on the same line as him, it looks like he gets to have that special moment more than once. It’s amazing what the agency had trained him to do, even for himself. He now wishes he could snuggle the two in this height, but he couldn’t do that, not with the others in the house. It’s a good thing that Doof made a time limit on the ray gun to shrink him back to his normal size so that all he has to do is wait for the effects to wear off.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Once he was two feet again, he went into the boys’ room and hopped on Phineas’s bed so he could snuggle up to the boy. He plans to snuggle with Ferb too in a few hours. With a relaxed sigh, he closes his eyes and sleeps gently. Would he do this again? Absolutely, he just has to copy the ray gun Doof had built and grown a few feet. From there, he could do anything he wants, mostly carry his boys around as a thank you for carrying him. He’s just very lucky to have the boys by his side, now that he can protect them more than ever.


End file.
